Mary Winchester: The Beginings End
by Jane Speare
Summary: The hunt that forever changed Mary's life. I do not own the show or the characters Mary, John, and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Hunting is my life and no man, or creature, will ever make me stop. I hunt with purpose. I hunt to avenge my father, my mother. I hunt to protect my child and my husband; they are both so innocent to things happening around them. John has his suspicions but he thinks it's just another man I'm sneaking out in the middle of the night to see, if only he knew. Dean is only two, someday I will tell him the truth so that he can continue on down my road. I know it isn't fair but the sooner he learns to accept this life the stronger he will become. Yes, I'll tell him when he's older when I'm finally able to let go.

Tonight's hunt is a no brainer, hell even John the flower child could pull this one of without a hitch. Three blocks away is a house with a poltergeist and I am a girl with a shotgun full of rock salt it's simple addition. I gently roll my way out of the bed, I know John is awake by the fact that he isn't snoring. Impulsively I lean over and brush my lips over his. Quickly I pull on a pair of dark jeans and a brown sweater and shove my long blond hair into a baseball cap. Shot gun in the car with a crap load of salt I only have one last stop before I head out, dean's room. He looks like an angel when he sleeps wisps of his hair, the same color as my own, cling to his yellow blanket. For a moment I wish that I could stay here and watch over my baby but then the face of the little girl in the house three blocks away fills my vision and I know I have really no choice but to leave.

The night air is cold and my sweater does little to prevent the wind at my back as I approach the house that is fully lit despite the time. I don't even have to knock the door swings open in the hands of a slender dark haired woman in her mid thirties, her cream robe looks like cashmere. She swiftly puts on a pair of glasses and squints at me.

"Mary, is that you?" She asks.

"Yeah Julie, is Lorelei."

"She's asleep," Julie says. "And Bob, well, he's gone for the night."

I stepped into the room and was greeted by a burst of frigid air that nearly blew me off balance. Well that's new. Julie shifts her weight from one side to the other nervously avoiding my gaze. I take in my surroundings, always the first thing a hunter should do. The house is the same as usual, from what I've seen at potluck dinners, cook outs, and other normal functions. Beige carpeting brown pleather couches and dark green walls give the living room an earthy feel but something is off.

"What happened to the TV.?" I ask.

"Short circuited one night last week we still haven't gotten around to getting a new one," she replies.

Funny, I was just here a couple days ago with John. John and Bob had been in the other room watching a sports game while Julie described what was going on in her house that is the whole reason I'm here tonight. I inhale through my nose and pick up a hint of sulfur. I rub my nose to get rid of the foul stench.

"For tonight I am just going to observe so you can get back to your normal routine," I say.

"Oh, okay, um I…"

"Julie," I say and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Of course that's what I thought before the power shut off and Lorelei started screaming bloody murder.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the stairs two at a time, carefully though tripping is not an option. Glad that I know the houses layout I burst into the nursery, second door on my right. Lorelei's small body is held up against the wall, twisting in the grasp of a man whose face is cloaked in darkness. The shadows make no difference to me; I would know that hideous Hawaiian shirt anywhere. My body is quivering in the anticipation of the fight about to erupt, my muscles tense and rearing to go. Years of training hold me back. I must think before I act. A lot of hunters get themselves killed by not thinking ahead. Slipping the silver knife with the holy water encased in the glass bottom of the handle I take one single step forward.

From behind I hear a whistle like the sound of something flying at high speeds through the air. Something thick, metal, and very heavy hits me right between the shoulder blades. Crying out in pain I inwardly curse myself for not checking to see if my back was covered.

"Now look Bob, was that so hard?" Julie asks.

Bob steps over towards me. His big boot squashes my hand and I bite back a yelp as I hear the bones snap under his immense weight. Slowly lifting my head I glare up at him and his obsidian eyes smile down at me. Looking past him I glimpse Lorelei's small body crumpled on the floor not a foot away from her is my blessed knife. She stares at the blade in wonder. She reaches out her hand and grips the handle. Our eyes meet and for a brief moment I see a change begin in her. Her body begins to glow and her limbs elongate. Her bones creak as they settle into an older, stronger version of the little girl I've known for three years.

With a feral growl she leaps onto her father's back knocking him to the floor I role out of the way but come to a stop at Julie's feet. Screaming in dual voices Julie begins to claw at my face her sharp nails raking my flesh. I whip out the bottle of holy water I keep in my boot and fling the contents in her face. She howls and backs away trying desperately to get the substance off of her. Lorelei steps in front of her mother grasps tightly onto the blade and shoves it into the soft pallet of her chin. The thing that was once her mother collapses to the floor.

"Mary," Lorelei says gently.

"What are you?" I ask.

"Not Lorelei," she chuckles. "I am merely passing through her body, she will revert back to normal when I leave."

I groan and roll get to my feat. Lorelei steadies me by gripping on to my elbow.

"Your husband is outside. Tell him that Julie asked you to come over because she was leaving Bob and she was afraid he would hurt her if he saw her leave during the day. Tell him he killed her then set fire to the nursery and you got here just in time to rescue me. He must never know about the hunting."

"But…"

"Trust me," she says.

"Why should I?"

"Because when you were a teenager you prayed to God and asked him to make sure that any child of yours would not become a hunter," she said. "Remember, demons aren't the only ones capable of possessing people."

Lorelei collapsed to the floor and slowly morphed back into her original form. Smoke trailed up from where she lay and I snatched her from the ground just before it burst into flames. I rush out of the room down the stairs and through the open front door and nearly crash into John.

"Run!" I shout and he pauses confused.

When he sees the fire he understands. Jumping into action he takes Lorelei from me and wraps a supporting arm around my waist. When we are not three yards away from the house and two feet from the car, were Dean stares out at us with sleepy eyes, the house explodes. John never breaks his stride. He gently settles me into the passenger seat and places Lorelei in my lap.

"Look Lorelei," Dean says from the back seat. "Look at the fire works!"

I do not own Supernatural nor the characters of Mary, John, and Dean Winchester.

Look for Mary Winchester's journal, coming soon, along with a continuation of Lorelei Bellow's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelei Bellow is missing. She disappeared from Mercy Clinic where she was awaiting her adoptive parents three months ago. After all that happened to get that girl out of the house she just ups and disappears. There is so much I could have done. So many signs I missed. Like that god damn television set. If I had taken a closer look I probably would have seen the glass from where the screen had shattered. I've seen it a few times before and all those other times it was painfully obvious that something had channeled its way through the device and taken hold of the viewers mind. How could I have missed that? I was staring right at the spot and thinking how odd it seemed and yet one and one didn't add up to two and I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off.

I caress Dean's head as he slumbers sweetly. He has no clue what's out there and now that he is going to be a big brother I may just have to stop hunting. Its funny how I thought I would never stop hunting, that I even thought for a time that I could turn Dean into a hunter. Lorelei changed that. In a way I guess you can say that she has saved him from that life. God only knows what my past has done to his future; no matter I will be here to protect him. I will always be here.


End file.
